


Put a ring on it

by spinningthreads



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningthreads/pseuds/spinningthreads
Summary: "It's not that kind of ring."





	Put a ring on it

Bai Chi was staring at the small, discreet box on the coffee table in front of him, or the contents of said box anyway. He'd been staring at it for over a minute now, expression blank with surprise and Zhao Zhen was starting to get nervous, a sensation he disliked intensely. Bai Chi looked like he was trying to work through every possible intent or reason for the gift and coming up empty. 

"You can wear it as a ring or a pendant," he said, keeping his voice casual with effort, not looking up from his book. No nerves here, not at all. "I thought a ring would be a bit obvious for work but a pendant would go under your shirts."

Bai Chi looked at him, looked back at the box and raised his eyebrows as he looked at Zhao Zhen again.

"It's not that kind of ring," Zhao Zhen told him. Not that he didn't fully intend on getting Bai Chi _that kind_ of ring eventually, but they weren't there yet.

"Oh." Bai Chi flushed and ducked his head, picking up the necklace as an alternative to meeting his eyes and giving it a closer look. The chain was stainless steel and the ring was a wide band of white gold with a narrower band of hammered copper on top that would move easily, perfect for fidgeting with. Bai Chi slipped the ring off the chain and slipped it on his finger without hesitation. Not his ring finger or even Zhao Zhen might have choked a little at how easily that went. 

_It can't be that simple,_ he told himself. With how long Bai Chi had been staring at it, now he just puts it straight on without even thinking about it? He'd expected confusion, maybe some panic and had prepared accordingly, but Bai Chi was studying the ring intently, the corners of his mouth curving up into a small, pleased smile and he didn't even need the 'Can't I just buy you nice things?' argument he'd painstakingly prepared, with the perfect amount of shameless wheedling taken into account. The small knot of anxiety in Zhao Zhen's gut eased considerably, even if he felt a tiny bit cheated out of the performance.

Then Bai Chi frowned slightly, his head tilting to the side and oh, some of the anxiety was back. "How did you know what size ring to get?"

Never mind.

Zhao Zhen grinned at him and waggled his fingers in a suitably magiciany way. "Magic."

And there was the unimpressed look he adored. Zhao Zhen rested his chin on a hand and fluttered his eyelashes. "Trade secret, darling."

Bai Chi sighed, but it was in fond irritation and not the exasperation of their early interactions. "You're so annoying." There was no sting in his words, though and he was already toying with the ring, sliding the top band around and around. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

\---

The following morning the ring was off Bai Chi's finger but back on the chain and Zhao Zhen ran a finger over it where it ran across the back of Bai Chi's neck. He was rewarded with a sweet smile as Bai Chi finished buttoning up his shirt and the chain disappeared from view. A little disappointing, seeing it hidden, but that _had_ been the point after all and there was definitely something to be said for being the only one knowing Bai Chi was wearing such a thing under his clothes. He trailed a finger down the row of buttons until he felt the bump of the ring underneath and smirked. _There you are._

Bai Chi rolled his eyes but reached up to link their fingers together for a brief moment anyway. It was a silent _'You're so annoying, you're lucky I love you,'_ , or sentiments to that effect and Zhao Zhen grinned, leaning in to steal a kiss before Bai Chi let go of his hand. Bai Chi nipped at his bottom lip in retaliation.

"Come on," Zhao Zhen murmured against his mouth. "Or you'll be late for work."

He grinned again at the pure indignance that crossed Bai Chi's face. "It'll be your fault if I am," he protested, but he was already moving, the spectre of _being late_ nipping at his heels.

Zhao Zhen strolled after him, trying not to laugh. The day was definitely off to a good start.


End file.
